Secrets
by AirmidM
Summary: AU since it only takes a few things from DH into account. What happens when Harry finds out Ginny's secrets, secrets that include a lifelong friendship with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini? Will he ever learn that the hero doesn't always get the girl? One-Shot Draco/Blaise/Ginny


**A/N: **If the summary didn't give it away… this features obsessed Harry from canon- if you don't believe me, recall the craziness of watching Ginny on the Map whilst he was 'camping' or the accosting her in the common room. So, please, do not bother flaming me for being Anti-Harry. Thanks!

**Secrets**

Leaning heavily on Blaise, Draco stumbled into the kitchen of The Burrow. Luckily, Blaise was in a bit better shape and was able to cast a shield charm. Ronald's roaring voice and the nasty curse he sent at them was deflected easily. "Down, Weasley, we have an open invitation."

"Bullshit!" Ronald retorted, throwing a second and third curse, both neatly deflected by Blaise.

"Stop it!"

Draco looked up blearily and smiled softly. "Oh thank all the gods."

Molly shot a binding charm at Ronald before bustling over to them, clucking and shaking her head. "Oh, you poor dears. Ginny! GINNY!" She sighed, taking his weight from Blaise and leading him over to the nearest chair. "We'll set you to rights soon enough, Draco."

"Blaise too," he muttered tiredly, his energy wavering now that they were reasonably safe.

"I'm fine," Blaise grumbled.

Ginny's voice cut through his protests. "You'll let Mum and I check you both over, Blaise Damon Zabini, and I'll not hear one single argument."

Draco managed a snicker before wincing at the shooting pain in his side. Ginny was crouching next to him moments later. He reached out and laid a hand on her cheek. "Told you that we would be fine."

"Fine? We'll be discussing later the proper definition of that word, Draco Marcel Malfoy."

He winced, sharing a wary look over her head with Blaise. She'd resorted to their full names which long years of friendship told him meant they were in very deep trouble. Within ten minutes he and Blaise were mostly healed and Molly was fixing them plates of food. Ginny had pulled over a chair and the three of them were watching Ronald with more than a bit of amusement. Ginny had only just remembered hitting him with a silencing charm when she had entered the room and had removed it.

"I—you – what?"

Ginny snickered. "Draco and Cissy have been spying since we were children, Blaise and Marguerite as well."

"What? No! They have you under some spell or curse!"

Draco tipped his head. Ronald's face was so red it was nearly purple. Gods this was so much fun. Over the years he, Ginny, and Blaise had imagined this moment, but every scenario they'd come up with hadn't been nearly this funny. Not by half. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I wasn't talking to you, Death Eater!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will _not_ make such accusations!" Molly set the plates in front of himself and Blaise before turning her full wrath on Ronald. "Just because you weren't privy to all the plans does not make them any less true!"

Granger and Potter raced in to the room, wands drawn. Or they had been. He watched as Ginny reached out and grabbed them, looking quite pleased with herself at her use of a silent _Accio_ when Potter and Granger just gaped.

"What is this?" Potter said angrily. "What spell are you under, Ginny?"

"Umm…" Granger said with a wince. "I think you should sit down, Harry. Clearly there is more going on than we know."

"HERMIONE!" Potter and Ronald chorused.

The bushy haired girl just rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair. "I know I am quite interested."

"Now you're showing your intelligence," Blaise said dryly. "Good show, Granger."

Ginny leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. Draco slid an arm around her waist and smirked when she tugged Blaise over as well. "It is a thrilling tale of intrigue," she quipped.

Potter looked mutinous. "You killed Dumbledore! How could you?"

"No, no I didn't," Draco pointed out, holding in his temper. "You knew that particular plan so do stop acting daft."

Potter sat, turning his attention to Ginny, who was happily half on his lap and half on Blaise's. "Ginny?"

Oh wonderful, now he sounded like a wounded suitor. Brilliant.

"What?" Ginny replied shortly.

"You are meant for Harry," Ronald said angrily. "Is this some bid for attention then? Upset that he broke it off to keep you safe?"

"RONALD!" Molly screeched, swatting the back of his head. "Apologize right this minute, young man."

He grumbled out some sort of words, though they were unintelligible. They seemed to please Molly though.

"I don't need to be kept safe, Harry." She leaned forward, still in their arms. "Draco and Blaise were my best friends long before they were my boyfriends. I won't even try to explain how difficult it was not to hex your sorry arse when you mauled me in the common room."

Draco snickered, Blaise laughed outright, and Potter…well he just started slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"Ginny," Granger reprimanded lightly. "That wasn't nice."

"She never said she was nice," Draco supplied, unable to help himself.

"Yes, I do believe we took that out of the realm of possibility ages ago," Blaise added, not quite hiding his grin.

Granger held up a hand. "Okay, stop and back up please. What is going on?"

"Well," Molly began, "Narcissa was always a spy and raised Draco to be the same. When the boys were about three, Marguerite and Blaise were also taken in as spies. We tried, oh how we tried, to have the three boys get along…"

"Never!" Ronald sputtered, his face turning bright red again.

"That would be accurate," Blaise muttered. "We much preferred Ginny's company anyway."

"How did you keep it secret?" Granger asked.

Draco smirked. "Just because it was a secret from you three…"

Molly shook her head and 'tsk'ed him. "Draco dear, don't taunt them."

He made a show of sighing and shrugging. "Yes, Molly."

"Now," Molly said brusquely. "Where are your mothers?"

"Valhalla," Blaise supplied. "Mum got Cissy out and we decided splitting up was wise. They'll not be able to get through our wards. Both will be just fine."

Molly smiled brightly, clearly relieved. "I suppose you two want to take Ginny along then?"

Draco scoffed. "After Potter nearly killed me and accosted her in the common room…then publicly announced to the world that they had been together and how he needed to 'protect' her…yes, I dare say we do."

"NO!" Ronald howled.

"Oh good gods." Bill stormed into the room. He shook his head. "Draco, Blaise, good to see you again." He turned his attention on his brother. "Ron, when they're gone we will explain in tiny little words for you. Tonks is trying to sleep and so is Fleur, have a bit of respect for the pregnant witches."

Ginny laughed long and hard. "You do still have the…means… to get them to us if there are problems?"

Bill nodded, circling around and pulling her to her feet, hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head before spearing him and then Blaise with a glare. "Keep her out of trouble, you two."

"Hey!" Blaise protested, holding up his hands in a surrendering sort of motion. "You know we can't promise that!"

Draco sighed heavily. "Agreed."

"So you can't even promise to keep her safe?" Potter spat.

"Shut it." Ginny turned, wand in hand, pointing it at the Golden Boy. "I've been training for far longer than _you_ and besides, Bill said keep me out of trouble and not keep me safe. Everyone but you three seems to grasp the concept that I am not some helpless child."

Granger gaped and then seemed to collect herself. "Why, if this is all true, were we not brought in on the secret?"

Draco was done with the discussion. He wanted to get Ginny to Valhalla. The last year had been hell on earth. They all needed the safety and security of Blaise's home so that they could finally relax. Granted, his idea of relaxing was the three of them locked in Blaise's suite for a week or two, but he didn't dare mention that just now.

"But…Malfoy is a Death Eater!" Potter exclaimed, looking quite proud of himself.

Draco was quite close to either rolling his eyes or hexing the idiot. Instead, he rolled up his sleeve to show his bare forearm. "That day you saw me in Diagon… I had a broken arm for having 'too much cheek' and my crazy aunt refused to allow my mother to heal it."

"Go on, you three, and do keep in touch." Molly all but shooed them out.

Laughing, Ginny tugged them up the stairs and into her room. Her nose crinkled. "I don't know that there is much I need from here, is there?"

Blaise pulled her close and kissed her soundly before whispering, "Leave it all, darling."

Draco tugged her from Blaise's arms and was just about to greet her properly after nearly a week away from her when Charlie's amused voice boomed through the room. "You aren't still trying to show her how French people greet one another, are you?"

Snickering, Draco held Ginny close and quipped, "Oh come on, that was a good one, you have to admit."

Charlie laughed. "It would have been, if Bill hadn't taught me the same excuse…"

Ginny laughed, moving out of his arms so she could hug Charlie. "You be safe, okay, big brother."

"I will, baby girl. Go on and get out of here before someone lets Ron loose."

Laughing, Draco picked Ginny up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Last chance to get anything from here, darling."

"I have you, Blaise, and my wand," was her cheeky reply.

Charlie, still chuckling, left and they heard him pounding down the stairs.

Draco couldn't help but snicker at the looks of shock from Potter, Ronald, and Granger as they made their way thought the kitchen. Ginny's cheerful, "Bye, Mum!" Only caused Bill and Charlie to laugh harder and Molly to shake her head and mumble something about, "Children and their antics will be the death of me, I swear."

He set her on her feet when they reached the garden wall. "Have you decided where we are celebrating your birthday, love?"

She grinned mischievously. "It is all planned, gentlemen. You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would you?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I am not going to like it, am I?"

"We can wheedle it out of Ginny later, Draco. We should go now."

He didn't argue, allowing Blaise to Apparate himself and Ginny away. He followed a moment later thinking that the next year at Hogwarts was certainly going to be interesting, no matter what happened over the summer. Especially when Ginny found out about the plans that Dumbledore had left to keep the three of them safe.

-dbg—

Harry was dumbfounded. Still sitting at the table, he buried his face in his hands. "Please, someone tell me that I hit my head and this is all a delusion?"

Molly laughed lightly. "Harry dear, we knew the three of you would never understand."

"You said," Ron started, dragging a hand through his hair. "You SAID that the Malfoy's were our enemies!"

"Ronald, this plan was put in place before you and Harry became friends. Albus, bless his soul, saw that there was no way that the six of you could work together."

"But…but… the diary," Harry muttered. He was simply unable to think past the fact that Ginny was now with the son of the bastard who caused her to be possessed by Tom Riddle.

"I never said Lucius was a spy," Molly said sounding tired. "Cissy and Draco did not know about that. You three will have to realise that not everything is as you thought it was."

Hermione sighed heavily. "I am guessing that two boys and a girl dating is okay in this world?"

Harry grimaced, not wanting to think about it. He truly had been thinking of Ginny's safety.

"It is," Charlie supplied. "Though, I think I was the first to figure out that was the direction they were going."

Molly laughed, patting Charlie on the head. "Oh, no, dear, you weren't. Cissy told me about an incident in which Draco and Blaise …ahh… made poor Theodore see the error of being too vocal about Ginny their fourth year. As I understand it, the poor dear was still limping months later."

Now Harry gaped. "WHAT?"

"Oh now," Bill said softly. "It was just flirtation back then. I don't think any of them owned up to it at that point."

Harry chose to bury his face in his hands and groan. At this point, he'd take nasty, bloody battles over the realisation that the girl he was in love with had never been his. Something about this was wrong, that much he was certain of. They would just have to fix it. Yes, that was what they would do. It wasn't as if they had to search for horcruxes or anything. The Order had put a stop to that idea after all.

-dbg—

Ginny laughed and laughed. It felt wonderful to get away. As far as she was concerned the five of them had done their bit for the war. Now it was someone else's turn. They deserved this break.

Sharing an impish look with Cissy and Marguerite, she turned and raced back down the beach in the opposite direction from Draco and Blaise's water battle. She knew that they'd not let her get away with running for long and a moment later, she was tackled by a laughing Blaise. They rolled just before they hit the sand and he landed on his back with her held tightly against his chest. She pressed her lips to his and pushed his longish curly brown hair out of his face. "So, is our surprise a good one?"

His brown eyes sparking, Blaise nodded. "Of course it is. We owe you for starting that water war though, you realise."

Her brows shot up. "Oh no," she teased, "Am I to be punished then?"

"Yes, horribly punished," Draco said from where he was standing over them. His hair was hanging in his face and curling enough so that it didn't even hit his shoulders since even the stoutest of straightening charms wore off with water.

Snickering, she tried for a woebegone expression. "Fine. Punish away."

Draco lifted her up and carried her out until he was almost waist deep in the water. Swinging his arms, he tossed her and she shrieked when she hit the water. Sputtering, she broke the surface, flipping her head so her hair, which had lost its tie hours ago, wasn't obscuring her vision too much. She watched as Blaise snuck up on Draco, tossing him moments later. Laughing, she swam away from them before anyone could dunk her. She could hear Marguerite and Cissy laughing from their spot under the big umbrella.

Yes, this was just what they needed, she thought, diving to the left in an attempt to escape her boyfriends' 'punishment'.

-dbg—

Blaise rolled his eyes as he shrunk all three of their trunks and tucked them in the pocket of his robes. Ginny was taunting Draco…again, and it was taking all of his control not to laugh aloud and have Draco grumpy with him for it. Their time in France had been perfect, but sadly they were off to Hogwarts. None of them had been happy about it, his mum and Cissy included, but McGonagall and Molly had been insistent.

"Oh please, don't pout," Cissy said dryly, rolling her eyes. "We'll be there as well, you know."

"Good!" Draco grumbled, "We'll have your chambers to hide away in when the Golden Three harass us."

Ginny slipped away, wrapping her arm around Blaise. "Or I hex them one too many times."

Laughing, he leaned down to press a kiss on her neck. "The trip to the station is going to be interesting."

Cissy laughed. "Do try and behave until you get to the castle…oh wait…"

His mum shook her head. "Remember to whom you speak, Cissy."

"Hey!" Draco protested. "We do know how to behave!"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Try that with people that don't know us, love."

Pouting, Draco made a show of sighing and moaning as he crossed the entrance hall to them. "Don't be mean."

Blaise pulled him over. "Come on, we have to be at The Burrow with enough time for Molly to fawn all over us before we need to leave for London."

Snickering, his mum rushed over and kissed their cheeks. "No hexing…unless they hex you first."

He grinned. He did love his mum's way of thinking.

-dbg—

Harry sighed heavily. Perhaps it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would to get Ginny back. She looked tanned and happy tucked between Malfoy and Zabini. Ron had thrown a fit when he'd seen her clothes, but Molly had shushed him quickly enough. Hermione, well, she seemed to have taken all of this with a shrug and a 'they are happy, Harry'. He just didn't understand _why_.

They exited the Ministry car at Kings Cross, Kinglsey and Lupin watching over them. He pulled his trunk behind him, glaring at the three that seemed to be unaware of anyone but one another. "Hey!"

"What?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Where are their trunks?" He nodded towards the three laughing members of their group.

"Shrinking charms," Zabini called over his shoulder as they stepped through the barrier.

When Harry stepped out, he nearly dropped Hedwig's cage and his trunk. His jaw dropped and he could hear Ron sputtering off to the right.

"Oh! Move, you two!" Hermione said, elbowing him in the back.

"Don't you _see_, Hermione?" Ron almost screeched.

Harry did and that was the problem. Ginny, Malfoy, and Zabini were surrounded by Slytherins and chatting happily, though the Slytherins seemed to have regained that haughty 'I am bored' air.

Hermione leaned in and whispered, "You should just give up, Harry."

He sighed heavily, dragging his belongings towards the train, studiously not looking at the laughing redhead in the middle of a pack of snakes. What was it Bill had said to him? Oh yeah…'It takes a real man to concede a battle has been lost. You never had her, mate, sorry. Just concentrate on your studies and the war.' He hadn't wanted to accept it. But, as he turned to pull the trunk up the stairs, he saw Malfoy tuck Ginny between himself and Zabini, looking at the other two as if they were the centre of his world. 'Okay, I give up…for now', was all he could think.

-dbg—

"Ginny!" Hermione pushed through the crowded corridor in hopes of catching Ginny before she disappeared off to wherever she and her boyfriends went each evening. In the three and a half months since term had started, she'd tried a dozen times or more and always failed. But, she had something that needed saying.

Ginny turned, one brow lifting in a move Hermione had seen Zabini pull off many times over the years. "If you are to berate me, ask me why I am not in the tower, or otherwise attempt to convince me to leave Draco and Blaise… just don't."

Hermione sighed, shifting her bag higher on her shoulder. "No, no, that is the opposite of what I want to say."

Ginny motioned for her to follow and Hermione didn't dare say another word until they reached a nondescript door deep in the dungeons. She rather hoped that Ginny would lead her back out because she was hopelessly lost. Ginny whispered something and the door swung open, revealing a sitting room. "Well, inside."

She did as bidden, looking around the room which looked similar to what she knew the professors' quarters to be. Two of the walls were covered by floor to ceiling bookshelves. "Oh, wow."

"Yes, yes, impressive books. Why are you here?"

She turned at the low, wry voice and shook her head at the sight of Zabini clad in what looked like Quidditch trousers, his hair plaited and a shirt in his hand. "Ahh, I had something to say."

Ginny tossed her robes aside and settled in one of the chairs, clad in trousers and a purple jumper. "Well, go on then."

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. "Look. I actually listened to what was said this summer. You three likely think very little of me, but-"

"Is this going to take long? We do have Quidditch practice."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head. Malfoy had appeared behind Zabini, also clad in Quidditch gear. "No and it will take even less if you don't interrupt."

Malfoy pulled his hair back in a tail at the base of his neck as he crossed to sit on the arm of Ginny's chair. "Well, spit it out then."

"You know, as Head Boy, you should be pleasant to the Head Girl."

Ginny sighed. "Just get on with it or we'll not lead you back out to the main castle."

"Harry has plans, plans he wants to bring to the Order over the hols. They are plans none of you will like. I am on your side in it and think his plan is ludicrous."

Zabini snickered. "Most of his plans are. We're staying here for the hols."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't if I were you. It will be difficult enough to keep your mothers from throttling him…"

Ginny's eyes widened. "What is his plan?"

She winced. "Suffice to say it could better be deemed a suicide mission for Malfoy. The rest Harry can tell you in a couple of weeks."

"Why are you telling us?" Malfoy asked, sounding cold and yet a bit curious.

"Like I said, Harry is being an idiot right now."

"I never thought I would say this, but I think I may approve of you… at least for now."

Laughing, Hermione shot Zabini a smile. "I won't tell a soul that you said it, Zabini. Who would believe me?"

Ginny hopped to her feet, taking the cloak Zabini was holding out for her. "Come on, we'll take you up as soon as Blaise finishes getting dressed."

"I don't think I have ever heard you say _that _before, darling," Zabini drawled teasingly, pulling on his shirt before tossing a second cloak at Malfoy and settling his over his arm.

Ginny smirked and winked at him. "No and were Quidditch not involved, you wouldn't be hearing it now."

Hermione goggled; she just couldn't stop herself from doing so. They were acting…well… like normal people. She knew that they were intellectually, but seeing it was certainly odd. "You three are almost…cute."

"Granger, take that back," Malfoy all but snarled.

She giggled. Really, what else was she supposed to do? "I said I wouldn't tell, Malfoy!"

He glared, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll let Ginny hex you if you do, just so you know."

Ginny patted the blond on his arm. "Aww, thank you, Draco. You only say that because I'm scarier, right?"

"You two stop before Granger swoons."

Chuckling, Hermione shook her head. "Thanks, Zabini. I guess Charlie was correct after all."

The three of them joined her by the door. Ginny looked at her curiously. "What did he say?"

"That these two were actually human beings if you take the time to look for it," she replied wryly.

"Oh gods," Zabini muttered, "Must talk to him about spreading such lies."

"Oh, then you don't want to know what Molly said then," Hermione said innocently as she stepped into the corridor. Bill had been right; these two were fun to wind up! If Ginny's sly smile was anything to go by, the other girl was enjoying this as much as Hermione was. He had pulled her aside just before they left for King's Cross and given her a bit of advice on how to handle the two Slytherins.

"Oh Merlin," Malfoy grumbled. "What did she say?"

Wide-eyed, Hermione shook her head. "Oh, no, not telling. You should ask her yourself. I don't want hexed."

Ginny twirled her wand, leading them down a side corridor. "You should tell, Hermione. Otherwise we might leave you here to wander for days…"

"Nice," Malfoy said, kissing Ginny quickly.

"She said you were both lovely young men and that she had always known that you would be," Hermione admitted, wondering how painful the hexes would be.

"And?" Zabini was almost whimpering now.

She hurried to catch up with Ginny, ducking behind the other girl. "You three will give her gorgeous grandbabies."

"Well, yes," Malfoy said, shaking his head. "We wouldn't hex you, Granger, especially when you are complimenting us."

"It's Ginny you have to watch for," Zabini added mirthfully.

Ginny snickered. "Rule one is compliments get you everywhere, Hermione."

"Oh boy," she muttered, allowing Ginny to take her arm and lead her through the dungeons. "I don't want to know the others, do I?"

All three of them just laughed.

-dbg—

Molly hugged each of them as they trailed through the door. Blaise allowed it only because he knew complaining would get him hexed at least three times- Ginny, his mum, and Cissy. They had agreed to come to The Burrow for Christmas only after securing permission to stay at Valhalla the rest of the holiday.

Bill slapped him on the back and motioned towards the stairs. "Mum put you and Draco across the hall from Ginny's room and your mums are next door to you two."

Blaise's brows shot up, but he refrained from saying anything until Bill opened the door to Ginny's room. "Does she honestly think it will stay that way?"

Bill snorted. "Charlie and I decided it was wishful thinking. Hermione is supposed to be in here with Ginny."

Blaise took their trunks from his pocket and brought them back to their usual size, stacking them in Ginny's room. "Oh good, one of us will pull her aside later and tell her of the change of plans."

Bill just stared at him. "What?" he finally sputtered.

He shrugged. "It makes Ginny happy to have someone other than Lovegood to talk with– though we don't mind her much— and Granger seems to be trying very hard to stay friends with Ginny. The Slytherin girls are decent to her, but it isn't the same."

Bill gaped more.

"Look, Granger stopped Ginny a few weeks ago and alerted us to some mad plan of Potter's which he is apparently revealing at the meeting tonight. She also said she was on our side. When you get her away from Potter and your brother she isn't half as annoying."

Bill turned on his heel and walked away, muttering something about owing Charlie five galleons.

Grinning, Blaise hurried downstairs, carefully schooling his expression before stepping into the kitchen. Oh wonderful, Potter was making those disgusting cow eyes at Ginny again. Brilliant. Scooting around the crowd, he nodded to the twins and shook Charlie's proffered hand before reaching Ginny and Draco. He leaned in to whisper, "One of us needs to tell Granger she swapped rooms with us."

Ginny grinned and shook her head. "I'll go. No hexing, boys."

"Ruin our fun," Draco muttered. "Come on, there is a chess set in the other room."

Ignoring Potter's glare, Blaise followed Draco and they settled in to play a game until it was time for the meeting. He had just checkmated Draco when Molly called everyone to the kitchen. Sitting with Ginny between them and their mothers flanking them, Blaise knew that whatever was about to be said would be bad.

"I have a plan," Potter began, once everyone had quieted down. "There is one horcrux that only one of our members can get close to."

"What are you on about?" Tonks interjected, laying a hand over her huge stomach.

"We need Malfoy to go back to Voldemort, beg forgiveness and kill the snake," Potter said, grinning widely.

"Are you mad?" Ginny screeched. She was on her feet, slamming her hands on the table and leaning over threateningly. "There is no way in hell we will allow that to happen!"

"Well, would it even work?" Kingsley said softly, frowning all the while. "He is well known as a traitor now."

"No," Blaise replied angrily, trying not to pull his wand and maim Potter.

"This isn't for either of you to decide," Potter said pompously.

Ginny lifted her hand which as of two days ago was adorned with her engagement ring. It was his family crest and Draco's side by side and clearly said exactly who she belonged to and who belonged to her. If Potter didn't see that, well then it would be his mistake. "This says I have every right to object to your insane plan."

"I wouldn't agree to this even if Blaise and Ginny hadn't objected." Draco was using that drawl of his that usually sent even the stoutest of Slytherins running. He was warning Potter in usual Draco style that if he kept this line of thought up, the consequences would be brutal. Well brutal for whoever angered him and fun for Draco.

"It is the _only_ way," Potter said, looking at every person as if beseeching them to see the wisdom in his plan. His frown deepened as more and more Order members shook their heads. Apparently, he had no one on his side in this. Good.

"No, not it isn't." Molly shook her head sadly. "Whatever would make you think of this?"

"It is a good plan," Potter said. "You see it, don't you, Ron? Hermione?"

"Sorry, mate," Ronald replied softly.

"Oh, Harry," Granger whispered, near tears if her expression was anything to go by. "I told you this was wrong and you wouldn't listen."

"You won't let me search for the horcruxes and now I can't even help plan to destroy them?" Potter sat back looking defeated.

"We'll not allow you to send my son to his death," Cissy said coolly. "He has risked his life for far too long and he'll not be doing so any longer."

"I have to agree," McGonagall said firmly. "As Head of the Order of the Phoenix, I must deny your plan, Mr Potter."

Luckily, the meeting broke up a few minutes later and then dinner was served. Good gods, had Potter actually thought he would get away with it? If so he would be watched closer than ever once they returned to Hogwarts.

-dbg—

Ginny wanted nothing more than the school year to be over. Harry seemed to get that he should stay away from her after the debacle over the hols, but she had no doubts that he was done with his bid to 'get her back'. Groaning, she tossed her robes aside and kicked off her shoes. Draco and Blaise had Quidditch practice tonight and she wanted nothing more than a nap.

There was a knock at the door and she groaned. "Who is it?"

"Hermione."

Ginny cracked open the door and sighed. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to give you the Map and tell you that we caught Harry watching you on it."

Ginny goggled, swinging the door wide and motioning the other girl inside. "You had best come in and explain."

Hermione was comfortable enough to sit in one of the chairs, holding out a folded piece of parchment. "I feel horrible doing this, but he is going too far. Ron is screaming at him right now."

Ginny sank onto the divan and sighed. "We had thought he had given up."

"No, though he did claim over and over that he was just watching for suspicious activity. Tonight though, well… Ron caught him muttering about you being alone and maybe you would listen to reason. Ron told me to take the map and get it to you while he talked to Harry."

"I am too tired to deal with this."

Hermione leaned forward. "Are you okay?"

Ginny snickered. "Fine, just tired. I was going to have a nap, but clearly this takes precedence. You get to tell Draco and Blaise though."

The door swung open. "Tell us what?"

Hermione waited for the boys to come in and close the door. "We caught Harry watching Ginny on the map."

Draco hissed, marching over to look at the map which Ginny had opened. After a few minutes he smirked. "It is as good as you said it was."

"It was good of you to take it," Blaise said cautiously. "How will your fellow Lions take this though?"

Hermione sighed. "That was something I wanted to ask you three about."

Ginny winced. The Gryffindors had mostly left her alone, though there had been plenty of mutterings about her betraying her house and betraying Harry. "You might as well say it, Hermione."

"Does this suite really have three bedrooms?"

Ginny found herself goggling again. "Seriously? You want to move down here?"

Hermione nodded. "Look, I have proven many times that I'm not out to get you three. There are only a few weeks left and I will be studying for my N.E.W.T.'s most of that time."

Ginny wasn't about to give her thoughts on the matter. It was totally up to Draco and Blaise. She watched as they looked at one another, both looking pained. Blaise finally said, "It does have three bedrooms, though I think McGonagall just ignores that two go unused."

"The minute, and trust me that we mean that wholeheartedly, that you complain about us not studying enough or about anything really… you will be booted out the door," Draco added, not looking pleased with the situation.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. "I did not want to ask…but if I hear one more disparaging remark I will start hexing! Add in Harry's apparent fixation with Ginny since Voldemort hasn't made a move in months…"

Ginny snickered at Draco and Blaise's reactions to that little reminder. "Do you have your things or do you need to get them?"

Hermione patted her robes. "I was going to ask about staying and then the map thing happened."

Ginny pointed to the far right door. "Take that one, settle in and all that. I'm taking a nap."

Much to her surprise, Hermione just snickered and hurried off.

She speared her fiancés with a look. "Let me have an hour before you pounce me. Oh, and make sure the silencing charm is still good."

-dbg—

Three days after Hermione started staying with them; Ron approached them at the Slytherin table. "Look, I'm sorry."

Her brows shot up and she glanced over to see how the other three were taking this, and if she was honest, the rest of the Slytherins. They hadn't been pleased about the decree to leave off of her, but they had done it anyway. Most everyone at the table looked amused. Huh, she hadn't expected that. "Sorry for what, Ron?"

"The way I acted this past summer," he muttered, his face turning bright red. "I made accusations that I shouldn't have. Can I please sit with you, Hermione?"

"Not up to me," she said with a shrug.

"One wrong word and every last one of us will hex you," Ginny said warningly.

He nodded, coming around so that he was sitting with his back to the wall, addressing Hermione. "I'm on Gryffindors collective shite list. Too bad I can't hide where you are hiding."

"Oh hells no," Zabini said fiercely. "Ginny, do not ask it of us."

Ron gaped. "You're staying with them?"

Hermione just shrugged again, wishing everyone would leave her alone so she could study. "They had a spare room."

Malfoy leaned behind her. "You don't want to be in the same suite where we shag your sister silly on a regular basis, do you?"

"Draco!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking her head. "Don't taunt him!"

The conversation cut off when McGonagall stood and tapped her glass with her knife. "Attention!" Once the room went silent, she went on. "Due to recent news, all students will remain at Hogwarts until further notice. There are no exceptions."

"Oh no." Hermione didn't know what to think about that. Surely, if something had happened than someone would have informed the Order members. Right?

Ron turned to face Ginny and her boyfriends. "I swear, so long as I don't have to see or hear the shagging, I won't say a bloody word about it!"

Hermione laughed and laughed. It looked like Ron was willing to forego big brother behaviour in light of McGonagall's news.

"Fine," she heard Malfoy mutter bitterly, "But, you owe us big for this, Ginevra."

"Ohhh, Ginevra is it? What will I ever do to get back in your good graces?" Ginny replied huskily.

Hermione watched Ron's reaction. Except for a slight eye twitch he handled it rather well. She laid a hand on his arm. "Pretend they are playing chess, it is what I do."

"Oh god, I will never be able to look at a chess set again," Ron muttered, piling his plate high with food.

She merely sighed when the, "Oh and, Granger, that ban on harassing people about studying goes for him too," from Malfoy filtered down the table.

-dbg—

The final exams had been cancelled due to an attack on the Ministry and the students had settled in for a long summer. They didn't make it until the first week of July before tempers began to fray. Ginny's especially.

"We could be at Valhalla," Ginny whinged, "Or France…both are safe. Why are we here again?"

Hermione looked up from her book just in time to see Malfoy tug on a lock of Ginny's hair and mutter, "Hey, you think we want to be here? Mum and Marguerite have tried everything to get McGonagall to let us go."

"Yeah." Zabini was clearly pouting, turning to lay his head in Ginny's lap. "Every-bloody-thing. She is adamant that we are safer here."

Even Ron snorted at that. "Sure, if by safer she means stuck in a castle with eight hundred or so stir crazy students."

Ginny perked up. "Can I hex people?"

"No," she and Ron chorused.

Ginny sat back, crossing her arms over her chest, grumbling about them being 'no fun'. "Draco, you're Head Boy, you can look the other way if I stave off boredom by going about hexing people, can't you?"

Malfoy smirked. "As much as I would love to watch that, darling…"

Hermione grinned, hiding behind her book. It was hilarious to watch the two of them attempt to say 'no' to Ginny and fail horribly every blessed time. She had witnessed the phenomenon with Charlie and Bill before, but seeing two scary Slytherins doing the same provided Hermione plenty of amusement.

Ginny's pout deepened. "You aren't going to tell me 'no' are you, love?"

Malfoy covered his eyes. "Don't do that, Ginny. I want to live to our wedding day and if I let you hex people than McGonagall _will_ kill me where I stand."

"Nah," Ron interjected, grinning wickedly. "I could actually work in your favour for your bid to get out of here, come to think of it."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, trying to sound firm and not show her amusement. "Don't encourage this madness!"

There was a loud 'knock' and Hermione sighed. "Ron, will you get that?"

He grumbled, but tossed the Quidditch book aside and made his way over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Pansy, now let me in, you pillock!"

"I'd listen," Malfoy called out sounding almost cheerful. "When she sounds that irritated, hexes are soon to follow."

Ron turned and gaped. "And you want me to let her _in_?"

Zabini simply howled with laughter, nodding.

Warily, Ron opened the door and stepped aside to let the girl in. Hermione blinked. What had happened? Parkinson was nearly snarling, her hair going from purple to blue and back again in a total mind screwing sort of way.

"What happened to you?" Malfoy asked.

"The fifth years decided that practicing their Charms in the common room was a good idea. The colour changing one they were told was on their O.W.L.'s seemed to be a wise decision, or at least that was what one of them claimed." She pushed Zabini's legs off the divan and dropped down with a grimace. "Mine is actually rather mild. Poor Theo… well the fifth years are learning just why we run when he gets that cold, angry look in his eyes."

"Will any of them need Pomfrey?" Malfoy asked blandly, moving to sit on the arm of the divan rather than the back where he had been before.

Parkinson shrugged. "Perhaps. If so, there are other Prefects to do it. I ran, not being an idiot." She laid her head back and sighed heavily. "There will be many murders committed if we aren't allowed to leave soon."

Hermione just shook her head. "Nott won't really harm them, will he?"

She was given bland stares by everyone, Ron included. So, she did the wise thing and got up and went to the wall, looking for the fifth year book. She flipped through it until she found the counter-charm. Rather than risking Parkinson hexing her, she handed the book over. "I can do it for you, if you want."

"Go on then," Parkinson said warily. "You do anything else and I'll hex you so-"

"So bad that even my parents won't recognise me," Hermione said dryly, performing the counter a moment later. "There, no more blue and purple."

"You're not half bad," Parkinson said as she stood. "I'd best get this back. If I don't return in two hours, please send a search party for my body."

Hermione wasn't altogether certain that Parkinson was joking.

-dbg—

There were no first years. Ginny blinked in shock, having not truly thought about it before. It would be odd enough taking classes with last year's seventh years. She supposed that was why they had been handed schedules two days back. It was sad, thinking about all the first years that would be tucked away in a 'safe' location as travel of any sort was highly risky just now.

They were just sitting down to dinner when Harry approached. He held his hands up. "If I say that I'm sorry, will you three come back to Gryffindor?"

"No," Ginny replied easily. "I mean, if Hermione and Ron want to it is up to them. As for me, not even when Hades is ice skating."

"What?" Harry said, staring at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Not even when hell freezes over," Draco supplied blandly.

"We don't hate you or anything," Ron said with a shrug. "You just need to realise that your fascination with my sister is not a good pastime."

"That was really creepy." Ginny leaned into Draco, slipping her hand into Blaise's. "I felt violated."

Harry actually blushed. "I—I didn't mean for it to come across that way."

"What way did you mean it?" Blaise spat. "That is our fiancée you were stalking, Potter. Even if she wasn't, it is still disgusting."

Harry looked ashamed. "Look, I am truly sorry. I just wanted Ginny back."

"You never had her, Potter," Pansy declared, shifting down closer to them. "The way I heard it, you mauled the poor woman in the common room and didn't even think that she would object to your attentions."

Harry ducked his head. "I'm sorry and I will leave you alone now."

Ginny watched him go, thankful that he had finally given up.

-dbg—

Someone banged on the portrait late one night in mid-December. Groggily, Draco stumbled to the door. "Who is it?"

"Your mother!"

Wincing, he opened the door, thankful for the charm set on it that would reveal all spells, to include Polyjuice. His mum stepped inside looking frantic. "The castle is being attacked. You lot need to come down to our quarters, now."

"UP! YOU LOT UP!" He yelled, turning on his heel and racing towards the bedroom, grabbing his trousers and boots and pulling them on, flinging his pyjama bottoms aside. "Hurry up, unless you _want _to be slaughtered in our bed."

He re-joined his mother as Blaise and Ginny hurriedly dressed. "We're still firm on the not fighting."

"We're not," Granger called as she passed, dragging Ronald behind her. "See you after the war."

"Don't go getting yourselves killed," he called out, meaning it more than they likely knew.

The four of them ran back down the corridors, locking themselves in without a bit of remorse. None of them would be seen as more than good bargaining chips at this point. Even if they wanted to fight, they would be prime targets. He wasn't about to play decoy for the Order.

Hours passed and just when Draco was about to go see what the hell was going on, the door was pushed open and Bill stepped inside, injured badly, but alive. "It's over."

Ginny, his mum, and Marguerite rushed over and began healing Bill. He and Blaise simply did the wise thing and got out of the way. There would be time later to find out the full story.

-dbg—

Two weeks after the battle, every student was called into the Great Hall. The losses hadn't been as high as they could have been which Ginny was eternally grateful for, but no one—not even Cissy and Marguerite— knew what this meeting was about.

Pansy helped Theo, who was still wobbly after a particularly nasty cutting hex, to the table. Ginny smiled at them, leaning in. "Any news on what this is about?"

Pansy shook her head. "We ran into Granger and even she is clueless."

Ginny winced, shifting to sit on Blaise's lap. "I don't like this at all."

"Me either," Draco said pensively, turning her so her legs were draped over his lap.

"Students! I have good news!" Everyone shut up immediately, staring up at McGonagall. The usually stern woman smiled. "It has been deemed safe for those of you that repeated seventh year to leave the grounds. You will, of course, still take your N.E.W.T.'s with the current seventh years in a few months' time."

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaise grumbled.

"She can't make us," Draco added testily.

Hermione laughed as she and Ron joined them. "We were thinking the same thing. That or everyone makes a run for it and come back to take the exams."

Ginny knew her jaw dropped. "Hermione!"

The other woman blushed. "We all need a break."

"Skiving off the rest of the year," Pansy teased. "We _have_ worn off on you, Granger."

"Have we not moved past that?" Hermione said rolling her eyes dramatically.

Blaise shrugged, his tone teasing, "Fine, Hermione… I am shocked, simply _shocked_ that the Head Girl would advocate this course of action."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "I have an idea."

"Well, love?" Draco said, sneaking a quick kiss.

"If you four can promise to be pleasant to Hermione and Ron that is…"

Blaise leaned forward, looking her in the eyes. "What are you planning, darling?"

She shrugged. "I was just thinking that I was promised a holiday… if we all run for it together…"

Ron let loose a bark of laughter. "I know I'm in and promise to behave."

Theo scowled. "Where the hell is the fun in behaving?"

Pansy snickered. "I have to agree with Theo on this one."

Luna wandered over. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure, we were just planning a bit of mischief." Ginny winked at the blonde, knowing that she would be up for it as well. "You in?"

Luna's blue eyes lit with glee. "Does it mean I can get away from my atrocious housemates?"

Ginny nodded, warming to the plan. "Blaise, can you talk to Marguerite? Surely she and Cissy will see the wisdom in this."

He chuckled, sliding her onto Draco's lap before walking up to the staff table. After a quick whispered conversation, he was back. "She says she'll need time to obtain portkeys, otherwise we are to pack and be ready."

Ginny's grin widened.

-dbg—

Bill rolled his eyes. "Why weren't we invited?"

Charlie huffed. "What he said."

Ginny kissed them both on the cheek and danced back. "Oh, you two, Fleur, and the baby can all join us over Easter. Please, please, do this. Cissy and Marguerite deserve this break as well."

Bill sighed, not bothering to try and deny her anything. "Go on then, baby girl, we'll deliver your note to Minerva."

Within moments the whole group had portkeyed away. Bill sighed, slinging his arm over Charlie's shoulders. "Well, let's get up to the castle and try to calm Minerva down."

Charlie groaned, but hopped into the carriage anyway. "You have to give them points for dumping it in our laps like that."

Bill just laughed. "As if we would say no to Ginny, honestly."

They were walking into the Great Hall not twenty minutes later. Bill winced as he handed Minerva the letter. "It is fairly self-explanatory."

She read it, stared at them and muttered, "Well, I never."

"We're to take over for Narcissa and Marguerite," Charlie said helpfully. "Plus, they did promise to be back for the exams."

Minerva frowned. "Your sister and Miss Lovegood need to finish studying!"

"What do you think they did all last summer?" Bill asked her blandly. Really, they had either been terribly bored or Ginny had been planning this 'just in case' for months. Damn, he really did like the way his baby sister's mind worked.

"Fine, it looks as if I have no choice. Have a seat, gentlemen."

They were just sitting down when the last students arrived back from the trip to Hogsmeade. Harry ran up to the dais. "Headmistress! There are students missing."

Bill covered his mouth to hide his grin. This was going to be good. Definitely letter worthy. He sat back to watch the show.

"I presume you are concerned for Miss Granger and Mr Weasley?" Minerva asked blandly.

Harry's eyes widened almost comically. "No! Ginny is gone! Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, and Parkinson as well! She could be in trouble!"

"The best kind," Charlie whispered mirthfully, only to have Bill elbow him in the ribs.

Minerva sighed. "Mr Potter, she is in no trouble at all."

"But—but, they have to have kidnapped her!"

Bill lost it, laughing outright.

"Harry," Charlie said gleefully, "They took a holiday. What my baby sister and her fiancés do is none of your concern. Come to think of it, what any of them do isn't any concern of yours."

Harry gaped, which only had Bill holding on to the table to keep himself from falling to the floor. "How can you _say_ that?"

"Easily."

Bill didn't recognise the woman, but she was wearing a Slytherin Prefect badge. "Who would you be then?"

The blonde grinned wickedly. "Daphne Greengrass, I took over Prefect duties for Pansy. Potter here is bothering us, Headmistress, most of us are still healing and his screeching is only bringing on headaches." She turned to Potter and glared. "You lost to Draco and Blaise, Potter, years before you thought you had anything to lose. Just give up."

"Harry," Bill said, finally gaining control of his mirth. "Ginny was never yours. It is…commendable… that you are so very concerned for her…"

"It is just getting quite annoying," Charlie finished. "She, Draco, and Blaise have been best mates from about the moment Ginny could toddle after them. I'm sorry that you were never privy to that information, but even _Ron_ has accepted it and attempted friendship."

Harry stomped off looking mutinous. Daphne just laughed. "Someone should tell him that the hero doesn't always get the girl he wants."

Bill laughed all over again.

-dbg—

Ginny ran her hand over her robes nervously. Oh she wasn't nervous about binding herself to Draco and Blaise; it was the whole worry about screwing up and making a fool out of herself over the vows that was getting to her.

"You look stunning," Cissy said, handing her a glass. "Drink it, lovely, it is a calming draught."

Ginny snickered. "No, no, I think I can go without that. Really," she added when Marguerite joined Cissy looking as if she wanted to protest. "I am just worried about screwing up the vows."

Her own mum bustled over, hugging her gently. "Oh, sweetheart, you will do just fine."

She shooed them out a few minutes later, wanting a minute alone having already sent Luna, Hermione, and Pansy to check on the boys. Standing at the window overlooking the gardens of Malfoy Manor, she sighed, though she was grinning. Finally, they were going to be one another's forever and ever. It was a day she'd been dreaming about for years. One she worried that would never happen during the war.

She turned at a light knock at the door. "Come in?"

Ginny took a step back. "Harry? What do you want?"

He looked so earnest as he rushed over to her. "You still have time, Ginny. Come on, I will help you get away from them."

She slid her right hand over her left and pressed the crests on her ring. Now, she only had to distract Harry for as long as it took for the boys to get across the Manor. "Harry… seriously?"

He nodded. "You know that you and I are meant for one another, just like Hermione and Ron are!"

"Oh, well." She struggled to find a way to break it to him gently. Oh screw it all, it was her wedding day. "Pansy and Ron are seeing one another, Harry."

He shook his head. "No. You're lying… or Parkinson has him under a curse or something. That has to be it."

"To think, I was the stubborn and clueless one for years," Ron said as he ran into the room, wand already drawn. "Back away, Harry."

"I don't mean her any harm," Harry said fervently. "I just wanted to make sure, one last time."

"Step back, Potter," Theo drawled, walking calmly into the room his wand pointed at Harry's chest.

Ginny slid to the left, not truly worried about Harry harming her; she just didn't want her wedding ruined. "Do as Theo says, Harry. Please."

Draco and Blaise were next to arrive with Bill and Charlie right behind them. "Sorry we're late, these two," Draco drawled, pointing to her brothers, "Had to stop us and find out what was wrong."

"This is wrong!" Harry protested, stomping his foot. "So very wrong!"

Ginny pulled her wand. "What is wrong is that you are ruining my wedding, Harry. We don't want to have to hex you. We don't want to have to call in Aurors, but we will if you don't leave now."

"How did you even get through the wards?" Draco demanded.

Harry shrugged. "Percy left his invitation at The Burrow and since he couldn't come today… I borrowed it."

"Couldn't come?" Ginny asked warily. "When I saw him yesterday, he said he would be here."

"He is napping," Harry said with another shrug.

"I'm going," Ron said, turning on his heel and rushing out.

"I didn't _hurt_ him, Ginny. I wouldn't harm one of your brothers. Come with me and you can marry me like you know you want to." Harry held a hand out for her.

Draco finally snapped, hitting Harry with a silent Stuptify. "Good gods, he is really obsessed. Can someone get Tonks and Kingsley up here?"

"I will," Theo offered, glaring at Harry one last time before he left.

Ginny was shaking when Draco and Blaise wrapped their arms around her. "Oh gods, I didn't want to hurt him. He just waltzed in and talked like I wanted to go with him."

"Shh," Draco murmured, kissing her brow. "He will be gone soon and won't bother you again, I swear it."

Blaise simply tightened his hold on her and Draco, comforting her without words. She wasn't sure how long they stood there or even when Harry was taken away. She sort of remembered Ron returning and telling her that Percy had been found under a body bind, but that he was fine. It wasn't until Draco and then Blaise kissed her gently that she snapped out of her haze.

"Still want to get married?" Blaise asked softly.

"Gods yes," was her immediate reply.

"Good, we would have simply convinced you otherwise," Draco teased, tipping his head towards the large bed.

She laughed. "I am not letting him ruin our day. I love you both so very much."

"We love you," they chorused.

She tucked her hands in theirs. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Their grins made her laugh with delight. Oh yes, she was, by far, the luckiest woman in the world.


End file.
